


Old Friends

by Usagi_Mitsu



Series: FINAL FANTASY XIV Shorts [8]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Discussion, Friendship, Gen, If SE won't give me this I will have to do it myself, Old Friends, Patch 5.1, Patch 5.1 spoilers, Tags are not complete for spoiler reasons, Vows of Virtue Deeds of Cruelty, rewritting the MSQ
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-30
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2021-01-13 04:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21237899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Usagi_Mitsu/pseuds/Usagi_Mitsu
Summary: Her cheeks were burning. Why did he always insist on making a fool of her? “Rather than thanking me, would you mind doing me a favour?” “As long as it’s not washing your clothes – you realise, you reek?”A small rewrite of one of the scenes in FINAL FANTASY XIV Patch 5.1. Please proceed with caution - this includes spoilers for patch 5.1. The taggs will be completed at a later date.





	Old Friends

“It beggars' belief, aye,” Estinien’s voice was low as he contemplated Kriles words and his gaze slowly wandered over to Shia, “but no more than a hero traversing the rift between worlds.” 

Said hero raised an eyebrow, “are you trying to say that he and I are alike? Please, do rethink your assessment.” 

Zenos and she had been two sides of the same coin, that much she was ready to admit. But when she had made that assessment, he had not been a body hopping, death defying and father killing maniac. He had been a severely mistreated man, who had never experienced warmth and kindness, but only the garlean drill. 

Shia could almost hear Alisaie groan again. They had talked about the topic on multiple occasions, with the teenager always telling her, to not compare herself to the monster she believed Zenos to be. But Alisaie had also admitted, that Shia’s observations wasn’t wrong per se. But with everything Estinien had just shared, Shia couldn’t help herself and withdrew her conclusion. They might have been alike in the past. But now? With this? They couldn’t be further from each other. Even if she had know her father, even if he had been a dictator like Varis – she wouldn’t have been able to kill him. 

Simply the thought of what had happened in the capital send cold shivers down her spine. 

Neither of her companions seemed to have an inkling about Shia’s inner turmoil though. The former Azure Dragoon simply shrugged, his face stern and maybe even a bit worried. 

“My concerns are far more prosaic. With the Emperor dead and the crown prince missing, the Empire is in disarray.” Estiniens posture relaxed a bit. “Until order is restored – assuming it even possible – we needn’t fear an imperial reprisal. And for reasons of his own, Zenos took it upon himself to rid the world of Black Rose. Riol has already gone to apprise the alliance leaders of these developments. We may leave the matter in their hands for now.” 

“Then perhaps we have seen the last of the fighting at Gimlyth.” Krile scratched her chin, brows furrowed in contemplation. “Though if it comes to civil war, I cannot help but fear for the provinces …” Suddenly, her head jerked up. “I’d nearly forgotten to ask – what became of Gaius? Did he not escape with you?” 

“That he did, but we parted ways shortly after leaving Garlemald. He claimed another threat had arisen which demanded his attention. He didn’t elaborate, but the absence of some device or other in the capital gave him reason to believe they’re planning something,” his voice changed to a concerned tone. His next words though were full of confidence: “Lest you worry, I believe he has well and truly shed the Black Wolf’s pelt. Conquest is no longer his objective. We may safely leave him to his own devices.” 

That made Shia laugh. Gaius van Baelsar, the former legatus of the XIVth Imperial Legion was no longer a threat? “I’ll believe it when I see it!” 

“Well, it’s nice to have one less foe to worry about … even if we do have a mysterious new threat to look out for instead,” Tataru offered, “speaking of which, I’ll see that Riol and our Shinobi are made aware. Though we still know next to nothing, it can’t hurt to be vigilant.” 

“Well then, with Black Rose nipped in the bud, I believe I’ve fulfilled my part of the bargain.” Estinien threw a wary glance at Krile, as if he was expecting her to twist his words in his mouth. 

Though it was Tataru, who seemed a bit taken aback by the words and shyly smiled up at the tall Elezen. 

“That’s … true … but ... with the Archons still slumbering away, we were hoping you might agree to stay with us for a little bit longer …” she gave him the most innocent, almost pleading look she could probably muster. 

Though, Estiniens resolve wasn’t shaken even a bit, “sorry, but I’m not inclined to extend my contract. Gaius isn’t the only one with business to attend to.” 

Tatarus shoulders fell in defeat. At least she tried. 

"Thank you for your help then, Estinien,” Krile on the other hand almost cheered, “I see why Alphinaud admires you so.” She smiled. 

The Warrior of Light couldn’t hold her own amusement back. Playing the Alphinaud-card was probably the one thing to make Estinien rethink his decision. And for a moment it seemed like the Archons words had found their mark. 

But again, Estinien suprised them. He sighed and turned towards Shia. 

“Farewell, my friend. See that you don’t make a habit of dozing off in battle.” 

Something in the back of her head clicked. 

“Oh yes,” she took a few steps towards the Dragoon, who in turn backed away, “don’t worry – I don’t intend to make you stay, but …" 

Shia took a deep breath. Should she go for a hug? 

No, Estinien didn’t like those. A handshake then? 

He would laugh at her. 

One hand behind her back, the other gently draped on her chest, the Warrior of Light bowed. 

“When I awoke in Ishgard, I did not know how I got there or how I even survived Gymlith,” she began, hoping that her voice didn’t shake. Thoughts of that night still haunted her at night. “But Ser Aymeric made sure to inform me of the identity of my timely saviour. Therefore … Thank you, Estinien. Thank you for saving my life.” 

There was utter silence for a moment. 

Then, a hearty laugh echoed through the Risings Stones and a rough hand mussed up the blonde locks on Shia’s head. 

“No need to bow to me, I’m not some high lord you could please with that.” 

“Stop it,” she hunched back, swatting away his callused fingers. “Let me thank you! That’s the least I can do!” 

Her cheeks were burning. Why did he always insist on making a fool of her? 

“Rather than thanking me, would you mind doing me a favour?” 

“As long as it’s not washing your clothes – you realise, you reek?” 

He stopped laughing, but still wore a smug grin. “If you don’t mind checking in with Alberic once in a while? I strongly believe that he might be a bit lonely all on his own in Coerthas.” 

Shia looked at him with questions in her eyes, “I do check in with him on a regular basis, don’t worry. But he always complains about how his moron of a son never shows his face. I can tell him that you are doing well, but please consider visiting from time to time, alright? He might stop believing me, if he doesn’t see it for himself.” 

_ Go and say hello yourself. You _ _ bouncy, trouncy, flouncy, pouncy _ _ moron. _

“Good enough,” Estinien smirked, “till next time then.” He turned and waved his hand as he made for the exit. 

“Till next time,” Shia shook her head and grinned as he left the hall. 

It felt good to have seen her fellow Dragoon again after such a long while. The last time they had met, they had helped a young dragon find his father's lover. But she hadn’t heard much from him afterwards – as it was his fashion. Maybe next time they could go for a drink at the Forgotten Knight again. Apparently, both of them had experienced quite the adventures. And what was better than to talk about those in good company while drinking Ishgards best brews. 

Though, as much as Shia wished to head out for a cup of ale right then and there, fatigue slowly took over and in the end, her feather bed in the Rising Stones won the battle against the bar. 

_ Tomorrow is another day, _ she thought, while slowly dozing off. 

**Author's Note:**

> Really, I loved this patch so much! But I really really wanted to say thank you to Estinien. Why they did not include that, I do not know. But if Square Enix won't give me, what I want, I shall write it myself! :D
> 
> Thank you for reading, I hope you have a great day and please take care!
> 
> Your Usagi


End file.
